


Serve Us

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cuffs, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is in a relationship with Dean and Castiel. This time they want to take things up a bit.





	

You sat watching TV while the boys talked. They asked if you would be okay with taking the relationship up a little bit more. They both smirked when they said this and you could help but smile aswell. You wondered what they meant and how far they would go. When they came back they both stood legs apart hands behind their back. You looked up and turned off the TV.

“Y/N” Dean said

“Yes” you said sitting up a little straighter. Castiel went and started to close the binds, you thought this was odd, but you couldn’t wait to see what they had planned. When Casteil came back he assumed his previous potion.

“Your job is to serve us” Castiel said. 

“You will refer to us as sir. We will give you a display position and you will be in it when we tell you.” Dean instructed. Good lord you felt yourself get wet.

“You will use the color system. When you call red you will stop immediately. Understood?” Castiel said

“Yes sir” you said

“You will tell us if you are uncomfortable with anything. We will not judge you” Dean stated.

“If you beg us to stop, we will not. Only if you use the codeword. Repeat them” Castiel said 

“Green, yellow and red” you said

“What color are you now?” Dean asked 

“Green sir” you smiled shyly 

“Good. Please strip” you did as you were told taking off your close and placing them nicely.

“On your knees, spread, hands behind your back and look down” Castiel instructed. You swallowed and did so. “This is your display position. We will call this whenever we feel like. Am I clear?” he whispered that part in your ear.

“Yes sir” you got in that position. 

“You look beautiful like that” Dean said kneeling down in front of you. 

“Thank you sir” SMACK! Dean reached around and smacked your ass.

“You will not speak unless it’s the code words” he said 

“Color?” Castiel asked 

“Green” you said. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Castiel reach for something, but you couldn’t quite see what it was.

“Does she need it?” Castiel asked. Just then Deanreached between your legs to feel how wet you were and man were you wet. 

“No. She’s good” Dean kissed the stop of your head and stood up. You were still looking down and you felt two strong hands rubbing your shoulders.

“Relax” you heard Castiel say. You looked up a little and directly at Dean.

“Color?” Dean asked 

“Green” you said

“Why are you looking at me? Did we say you could move?” he asked 

“N-no sir” you whispered looking down.

“You were doing so well” Castiel said letting go of your shoulders. “Stand up, hands forward, head looking down.” You did. Dean reached in his back pocket and hand cuffed you. They brought you upstairs. It was there that you saw a hook that was secured to the wall, just above your head.

“Arms up” Dean said and you did. He lifted you so your cuffs were on the hook. “Feet apart, lean forward.” You did, head still looking down.

“Here we thought you were going to be a good girl, but you looked up when you weren’t supposed to move.” Castiel

“I’m sorry sir” you said and a sharp smack came to your ass.

“Because this is your first time, we will give you twenty whips” he continued. 

“I’ll go first” you heard Dean say. WACK. The first hit you hard and you let out a scream. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. 

“Stop. Please sirs, I’ll be good. I’ll be good” you cried. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. WAK. Your legs shook a little bit. 

“Color?” Castiel asked as he took the whip for Dean.

“Gr-green sir” you cried. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. Another ten came down on your ass. You were crying and begging them to stop. Just then you heard the pop of a cap and a cold finger trace the entrance to your ass. You whimpered a bit as whoever it was pushed their finger in.

“Going to get you nice and open for tomorrow.” Dean said. Castiel stood by your head and you moaned as Dean added another finger.

“Look over, but not at me” Castiel said and you did. You saw that he was holding a plug. “You will keep this in tonight and tomorrow when we remove it we will fuck you.” you nodded and moaned. You looked down again and moaned as Dean slid a third finger in. Castiel got the plug ready. He handed it to Dean who pulled his fingers out and worked the plug in. 

“Beautiful” Dean said. “Stand straight.” You did and Castiel let you down. “You may turn and look at me” you turned to face Dean. He took your face in his hands and kissed you. “Good girl. You did so good for us.” Castiel came and kissed you.

“We’re so proud of you. Thank you” he said wiping the tears.

“Holy shit” you said with a smile 

“yeah?” Dean asked and you nodded.

“Let’s take care of your butt.” Castiel said taking the key and undoing the cuffs. He took them off and Dean was rubbing your wrists and guided you to the bed. He laid you on your stomach and Castiel came with Cream and started putting it on your ass. 

“So, you’re okay with this?” Castiel asked making sure.

“Hell yes” you grumbled 

“We will be making things a little more extreme” Dean said rubbing your hair.

“Okay” 

“You’re so good to us” Castiel said kissing up your back.

“Rest sweetheart” Dean said kissing your head.


End file.
